Amándote en secreto
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: un amor donde hay obstáculos por un tercero,sera hiroto correspondido por midorikawa o no, pasen y lean.


**"Amándote en secreto "**Actualizado: 14-Dic-16

Parejas: Tatsuya (Hiroto-chan) x Midorikawa  
-extras - Zokuseiga Soshiki (Personaje de Inazuma Eleven que solo sale en el videojuego)

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Conocía a Midorikawa desde los ocho años, siempre fuimos tan unidos uno del otro, pero su padre se casó de nuevo tras enviudar tan solo un par de años, de este modo él se mudó junto a su nueva familia a otro lado dejándolo de ver por un largo tiempo.

Pero un día mientras estaba en el segundo años de secundaria él se apareció frente a la clase como nuevo alumno, eso me sorprendió y más el reconocerlo después de tanto tiempo y sé que él también me reconocía ya que al mirarme me sonrió como cuando era un niño, pero mi mala suerte fue que a pesar de ser yo un buen estudiante, a Midorikawa se le asignó a otro tipo para que le mostrara y ayudará en la escuela, el me caía mal, era popular, inteligente y muy aplicado no lo negaba pero no le soportaba ya que era un engreído y ahora más ya que comenzó a hablarle a mi Midorikawa con tanta naturalidad como si se conocieran toda la vida,

Intente acercarme a Midorikawa cada cambio de clases y en el descanso, pero ese imbécil engreído se acaparaba toda la atención de Midorikawa y le miraba con cierto cariño que me molestaba la cercanía de ambos a cada segundo.

Al final de las clases no pude ni siquiera decirle -hola-, estaba molesto y frutado, esperaba mañana por lo menos verlo aunque en realidad hubiese querido acompañarlo a casa como cuando estábamos en primaria.

Termine de guardar mis cosas en mi casillero y cuando lo cerré para irme a mi casa él estaba a un lado mío, ¿Cuánto llevaba ahí parado?, sentí que el corazón me latía rápido al mirarlo de nuevo y esta vez tan cercas y solo para mí…

-hola... ¿sabes quién soy?- me preguntaba con una clara duda de si le reconocía-

-claro que lo sé, Midorikawa, eres una persona especial para mí- sonreí-

-¡enserio!, bueno también para mí lo es Tatsuya, me da gusto estemos de nuevo juntos-

-a mi igual, me da gusto verte de nuevo-

-bueno…debo irme, te veré mañana-

-¡espera!..., yo… ¿puedo acompañarte a tu casa?, como antes-

-¿seguro?, no te molesta, ¿no estas ocupado?-

-para nada, con gusto me voy contigo-

-bueno, entonces vamos a mi casa-

Realmente iba a ir al cine con alguien pero era más importante acompañar a Midorikawa y saber dónde vivía ahora, y aprovechar que el metiche ese no estaba cercas, íbamos juntos por la calle muy cercas uno del otro recordando viejos tiempos, me molesta solo una cosa, no tomar su mano como antes… De ese modo llegamos a una hermosa casa de dos niveles y un gran jardín, para mi suerte no estaba lejos de mi casa, 20min en automóvil y estaba aquí…

-bienvenido a mi nueva casa… ¿quieres pasar Tatsuya?-

-¡si claro!-

-bueno vamos, seguros que aún no ha llegado nadie así que me las ingeniare y preparare algo para nosotros, o al menos que no tengas hambre-

-claro que tengo hambre – pero de ti, pensaba el pelirojo-

-bueno, vamos entonces-

Me adentre junto a él a su casa, era muy bonita me gustaba sin duda era muy cálida, seguro que Ryuuji tenía una familia amorosa ya que aún era como un niño para mí, el me dejo en la sala aunque quise ayudarle. después de un rato regreso con una mini pizza de las que son solo para calentar, miramos televisión por un rato juntos riendo con un programa de bromas, pero no quería negar me hacía feliz de nuevo, creo que entendía lo mucho que me gustaba más que amigos…

-que mal se acabó la soda,-decía mientras agitaba una lata vacía- iré por más-

-¡espera Mido!-

-¿he?, ¿Qué pasa?- le detuve de la mano antes de que se levantara del sofá-

-es que yo…-

-¿Qué te pasa?, dime te duele algo-

Tome a Midorikawa sin importarme nada y lo recosté sobre el sofá tirándome sobre él y sujetarlo de las muñecas, el estar junto a él me hacía feliz, hacia mi corazón latiera más, y quería besarlo… y así fue lo bese poco más de un simple contacto y me confesé incluso esperando el rechazo pero quería hacerlo ahora o nunca….

-¡me gustas!, ¡me gustas demasiado!, quiero tener la oportunidad de estar junto a ti, Midorikawa sal conmigo más que un amigo-

Estaba nervioso podía sentir como temblaba y apretaba los ojos, esperaba cualquier cosa, el rechazo, un golpe, incluso me odiara, pero quería confesarme, pero el comenzó a llorar, un leve sollozo que me hizo mirarlo, se veía adorable, aun así me preocupe…

-¡Tatsuya!-

-¡perdóname!, no quería hacerte daño, -me aleje de él, soltándose- me voy ahora-

-no espera…bueno...es que yo… ¡también me gustas!- mirando en otra dirección-

-¡enserio!-

-sí, en serio, siempre te he querido y aún más ahora, solo me gustas tú Tatsuya-

-me haces muy feliz Midorikawa-

Me acerque a él en la posición de antes y lo comencé a besar, quería probar su boca, quería tocar su cuerpo, quería hacerle tantas cosas en ese momento. Comencé a besarlo, mientras deslizaba mis manos por su torso y llevar una mano bajo su camisa, se sentía tan caliente su piel, él comenzó a quejarse y querer alejarme, pero era tarde estaba perdido en sus labios…pero alguien llego arruinando la escena…

-¡Ryuuji, ya regrese!, perdona por llegar tarde, -se escuchó entraba en la casa- traje dulces de gomita como los que te gusta... ¿dónde estás? -acercándose al sofá y mirar a Ryuuji acostado- Ryuuji, ¿estas ocupado?, dime antes ¿quieres estudiar conmigo o tu amiguito?… y si vas a hacer algo ve a tu habitación, a por cierto, nuestro padres llegan en la noche-

El ese momento me llevó dos sorpresas, Midorikawa tenía un hermano mayor, supongo que su nueva madre tenía un hijo de su anterior matrimonio y lo malo es que era ese imbécil de Zokuseiga Soshiki que tanto odiaba, Midorikawa me quito de encima y yo aún no salía aun de mi asombro…

-tú...tú…tú eres…-

-Tatsuya, deja te presento a mi hermano mayor, Zokuseiga Soshiki, es hijo del anterior matrimonio de mi nueva madre, creo que ya lo conoces, pues está en nuestra clase-

-sí, Tatsuya y yo nos conocemos bien ¿pero Midorikawa no sabía lo conocías tú?-

-sí, te conté de mi amigo de infancia, pues es el-

-ya veo…él es mi cuñado, vaya, pues bienvenido a la familia- decía en un tono de burla y una sonrisa amplia-

-¿Cómo que cuñado?- estaba molesto, no mejor dicho avergonzado-

-vaya, pues perdona, al menos que estuvieran jugando twister cosa que dudo, ustedes estaba casi a punto de…-

-¡no nada!, a apunto de nada, entiendes- sonrojado por lo que estaba a punto de decir, la verdad-

-claro…bueno, Tatsuya dime antes de comerte a mi hermano, ¿quieres comer con nosotros?-

-¿Tatsuya está bien?-

No podía creerme que ese peli púrpura y Midorikawa fueran hermanos, el chico que más odio era hermano del chico que amo, vaya sí que era todo un cazo, pero si eran hermanos porque no estaba en la misma secundaria desde el primer año, Midorikawa se acercó a mí después de ignorarlo y sacudirme para traerme a la tierra de regreso…

-¿Tatsuya está bien?-

-sí, pero…cómo es que ustedes no van a la misma escuela o cambiaron sus apellidos o porque no me contaron antes que eran hermanos-

-a mí no me metan, como saber eres "amiguito" de Midorikawa-

-veras Tatsuya… Soshiki y yo somos hermanos tras mi padre casarse con mi padre-

-¡eso ya lo sé!, no tengo 6 años-

-bueno...tranquilo, verás cómo sabes la secundaria solo se puede entrar tras aprobar un examen, mi hermano y yo nos postulamos para la misma secundaria, pero…no quede, así que me fue a otra y lo intente para el segundo año, para mi surte pase y entre este año, de haber sabido estabas en ese lugar me hubiera pasado por la secundaria antes, espero no te llevaras tremenda sorpresa-

-no que va-

Si claro, dijo cual sorpresa, solo odio a tu hermano por engreído, mientras a ti te amo y saber que para amarte a ti debo caerle bien a tu hermano, no, no es una gran sorpresa que va…

-bueno…yo quiero ver televisión, si vas hacer algo extraño váyanse a otro lado, este lugar se hizo para mirar tele-

-¿pero qué estás diciendo Soshiki?-

-que si vas a hacerlo con él te vayas a tu habitación, ¿no entiendes?-

-ya entendí, pero no digas tonterías...bueno, yo me voy- saliendo de la sala a prisa-

-vaya creo que se le olvido algo…dime Tatsuya- mirando al pelirojo-… ¿a ti no te agrado yo cierto?, bueno, entonces creo que debemos llevarnos bien por Midorikawa, al menos que quieras que sepa que peleamos antes por una chica-

-¿me estas amenazando?-

-no para nada, solo, llevémonos bien por él, es más puedo dejar que tú le ayudes a estar al día...eso sí, procura que cuando lo hagas con el no dejarle marcas, mi madre se fija mucho en las pequeñas marcas, dijo por algo es doctora y no la hacen tonta-

-no se de lo que hablas…me voy-saliendo de ese lugar-

-subiendo por las escaleras, segunda puerta a la izquierda-

-¿Qué dices?-

-vas a la habitación de él, ¿o no?-

-por supuesto que no…..y gracias...supongo…-

-de nada cuñado, procuren no molestar-

Después de eso me fui a la habitación de Midorikawa, admito que seguimos donde nos quedamos y tomé consejo de no dejar marca por lo menos visible por el ojo humano. me encanto tanto reunirme de nuevo con Midorikawa, hacérselo y ser su novio y estar junto a él, claro con la constante interrupción del hermano protector, pero no importaba por Midorikawa lo soportaba a él.

* * *

**espero les gustase,  
lo actualice para cambiar el nombre de "Hiroto" a "Tatsuya" y los posibles errores-**


End file.
